Secret Of The Vampire Leader
by Kiku Takamoto
Summary: When the goths discover a secret about the vampire leader, will they use it to their advantage? Themes of transphobia, transgender, bullying, suicidal thoughts, graphic details, sexual themes
1. Chapter 1 - Vampire Injection

The secret of the Vampire leader

It was noon at South Park, Colorado. It was winter time and even one at the high school was inside sting lunch or studying before a class period. On one table the goth kids sat, glaring at the table only a little ways away from them.

The vampire kids, lead by Mike Makowski since elementary school.

"How are they still around?" Pete snarled, glaring specially at Mike, who was laughing with a another kid at the table.

Henrietta just rolled her eyes, she had given up the idea of getting rid of the group years ago. They still annoyed her, but that didn't mean she still didn't find them to be the vain of their groups existence.

All four of the goth kids noticed the leader got up grabbing his stuff, leaving his table behind.

"Where is the fag going?" Michael noted.

Pete just scuffed, looking at a magazine, "Probably to the library like the goody two shoes he is,"

"Then why is he walking the opposite direction?" Pete looked up from his magazine, realizing that the taller goth was right. He arched an eyebrow, if the vamp leader wasn't going to the library then where else would he be going?

"Interesting ..." Without another word Pete took his bag following the vampire.

"Where you going?" Fickle asked. Both Michael and Henrietta looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"To see what that fag is up to, the last thing we need is for him to bring another fucking fad in to mock goths," without waiting for a response, Pete walked briskfully, finally catching a glimpse of the vampire. He followed the taller guy, until he noticed they were heading towards the nurses office.

"Why would he go here everyday?" Pete shook the thought off, watching Mike enter the room. Pete stood outside watching from the small window. He saw Mike talking to a middle aged looking Hispanic lady, who was pointing at Mike's coat.

Pete watched as the teen undressed.

"Fuck! He looks more feminine then usual!" The nurse took out two needles, while preparing Pete noticed mike was wearing what looked like a very tight tank top, but it only cover the upper half of his body.

Also the vamp kid didn't really have any body hair, he was what sixteen? Was he just a late bloomer?

The nurse had Mike lay down, once he was settled, she injected one of the needles into his leg and the other into his upper body. Now that mike was laying down, the goth kid took note of the navel piercing and hip piercings ... But more notable his chest looked like it was trying to squeeze something.

Before Pete could think anymore, Mike got up, redressing himself. The nurse, waved goodbye to him, before stepping out momentarily.

Pete got out of the way, so she wouldn't see him near by. Mike had put his last piece of clothing back on, before grabbing his bag and leaving for class that would start soon.

Once the coast was clear, Pete entered the office. He looked around for any clues, before feeling papers beneath his palms as he brushed his finger tips on the nurse desk in the patient room.

 _"This will tell me something_ ," before he could read them, the bell went off.

"Fuck!" The goth took out his phone, clicking to a group chat.

 _'Hey come to the diner, now, I've got something on the fag?'_

 _'Fine, we're coming only because we get to ditch class'_

\- at the South Park diner -

"Ok, so what is the big deal?" Henrietta asked, still annoyed they are talking about the vampire leader. Michael only smoked his cigarette, while sharing with Frickle , both looked bored by the topic.

"Some lady was injecting him with shit, and made him strip-"

"Oh, are you gay for him now too?" Henrietta joked, still looking straight faced at Pete. Who's face was as red as his hair.

"Anyways,' Pete said, glaring at her slightly, taking out the paper he found ( or stole ) from earlier, showing the group of his findings, 'There must be something here"

The group took separate papers, looking over the papers.

"He's allergic to blackberries,"Michael pointed out, bored.

Pete smirked a little bit, he found it funny for some reason, "It says he speaks German at home,"

No one commented on that. All of them just continued to look at the papers to find anything on the vamp kid-

"Uhh ... Why is his name listed as 'Michelle Makowski?'" Henrietta pointed out. All three froze. Now Michael and Frickle were interested in the topic.

"What?" Michael asked, not believing what he heard. They gathered around the female goth, looking at the paper, noticing that it indeed said 'Michelle Makowski'.

Pete read out further information, "Needs hormone treatment whenever needed, treatment for any signs of bleeding can be used. Accommodations for gym class or health needs can be applied. Has only responded to being called by male pronouns. Any information is confineinal,"

All four froze, not knowing what to think.

"Wait ... So Mike is trans?" Michael finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe ... Maybe he really isn't as conformist as we thought ..."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Hidden Life

Chapter Two - A Hidden Life

"Mike! Wake up, please!" A female voice yelled in German from downstairs.

It was six in the morning, the tall teen groaned, slowly rolling himself out of bed. He walked towards his bathroom, staring blankly at the reflection. Staring back at him was at first a normal looking teenage boy, but as he looked down south, two A cup size breasts were on his chest.

Mike signed heavily, getting out a sports bra looking piece of clothe. He put it on using the clasps on the side to tighten his chest as tight as humanly possible, without sufficating himself. Once he had a band shirt on he finally stopped frowning he reflection.

Everyday seeing his naked body just reminded him of the body he was trapped in. He was still going through shots. When Mike turned 17 he would get top surgery. His mother had wanted him to wait till college, but after catching the teen trying to amputate his own breasts with a butcher knife, she realized just how desperate her transgender son was.

Then he was also get a surgery to remove he downstairs parts, in which a surgeon would place a prosthetic set of male gentalia. Mike couldn't wait. At 16 the teen never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, he knew as soon as they got 'active' his secret would be revealed, so he just made it look like he wasn't interested.

Half an hour later finished dressing, meeting his mother downstairs. She was a short woman with dark down hair, with heavy bangs, besides the gender difference Mike looked very much like her.

"Mike, make sure you eat sweetie, I have to leave early today. I have a case to get to," his mother still spoke in German, she kissed his forehead.

"Yes, mother," he watched as she left the house. Waiting for the sound of the car to leave, Mike took the pieces of toast, immediately putting them in the garbage dispasle.

Without waiting another moment, Mike grabbed his bag, heading off to school.

He walked to school, since it was only about a 30 minute walk. Once he arrived, he got to his locker, which was littered vampire memorabilia and some medication, not even his school nurse knew about them.

He was about to take them until he noticed the goth kids staring him funny". He shook it off, grabbing his book and slamming his locker shut.

He stopped at the bathroom, fixing his hair briefly. He was about to turn around until he saw a certain redhead in the mirror.

"Are you sure this is the right bathroom?" Pete asked, he gave a poker face. Both were the only boys in the bathroom.

"Uh, yes?" Mike was both confused and slightly alarmed. But he tried to think nothing of it.

Pete moved closer to him, without warning lifted up the taller teens shirt, exposing the bandage on his chest.

"The fuck is this?' Mike frantically pulled his shirt down, staring horrified at the goth kid.

'Are you ok, Michelle?" That's when the vampire leader felt his whole body go numb.

How the fuck did he know?!

"None of your fucking business!" Mike yelled, grabbing his bag, only to feel a grip on his arm, before being slammed into the bathroom wall.

Pete was shorter, but he was still pretty strong, "Why does a male vampire have breasts? Or is this another vamp fag things you conformists do?"

Mike struggled for a few seconds, only to give up his efforts, "It's called a chestbinder, asshole! AND MY FUCKING NAME ISNT MICHELLE!"

"Ok! Be fucking quiet!' Pete shushed the older teen, Mike only agreed because he didn't want the whole state to know about his best kept secret, 'So how long have you've been 'Mike'?"

"None of your business! You have a lot of nerve! And how did you even find out!?" Pete signed. He would never get answers at this rate.

"Shut up! Fine! Let's do this, I'll ask a questions then answer, then you can ask me a questions, just quit screaming like a fag!" Mike glared at Pete intently. The normally calm and quiet vampire was furious, and wanted to punch the goth so badly, but knowing his friends, Mike knew that wouldn't go over well if he tried. He only nodded his head slowly.

"Ok, how long have you've been 'Mike'?" Pete still kept his grip on mike.

"I started to transition when I was 4 years old,' Mike growled out, 'How did you know?"

Pete stared at Mike, slowly taking in the information, "I followed you to nurses office yesterday and saw her inject you some weird shit, then I stole the files while she left the room,"

Mike stared, he was confused for a moment, until he realized he went to the office at lunch yesterday. He only gave a look to Pete, which looked unreadable, "That's fucking creepy, even for you,"

"Whatever, what is your next question?"

"What do I have to do to keep you quiet? I'll be screwed if anyone knows finds this out!" Pete froze. He didn't think he would make it this far ...

The goth sat in silence for a moment, until he had a small idea, "Willing to cut off your own stuff, get injected with drugs is like the most unconformist thing ever,"

Now Mike was confused, "so what do you want?"

"We want you to be part of our group, we thought you were some conformist douche, but nonconformists are always allowed,"

"what? So you want me to join?"

Pete nodded slowly, he was only coming up with this as he was speaking, "Yes, but you have to do one thing."

"And what is that?" Mike was almost scared to know. And he was right.

"You have to step down from being the Vampire leader and leave the group,"


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories and Heartache

Chapter three - Memories and heartache

Mike stared back at the goth in horror, "I-I have to what?"

"Did I stutter? I said leave the group and give up your position as leader. Of should I tell them about their leader being a tranny?" Pete felt a slight moment of guilt, but he felt happy with the power he had over his rival.

The vampire looked down for a moment, he felt eyes well up, only to look up at the redhead, "I'll do it by Friday ..."

Pete smirked at this, he realeased his hold on the older boy. He turned to leave the bathroom, before facing the boy one last time, "And after school go by my trailer house, so we can get proper goth clothes, not that hot topic bullshit."

Without waiting for a response Pete left, still trying to shake off the slight guilt he felt.

Mike only slide to the floor, without waiting he grabbed his phone, dialing a number.

"Hello? Mother? I'm going home, I don't feel well. Uh? No, it's nothing. Just the hormkne shots I had to get a lot to deal with- yes mom. Ok, I love you too. See you tonight, goodbye." Mike hung up, he almost forgot to speak German go his mom ...

The vampire, soon to be ex-vampire, got his bag leaving the bathroom. As he walked towards the school door, he was unaware that a different redhead was staring at the teen with an arched eyebrow, who had listened to the entire phone call conversation.

 **\- later at lunch time -**

"I'm telling you dude, I've seen that vamp kid for nearly 10 years and I've never seen him cry, or even act depressed for that matter," Kyle explained to his super best friend Stan Marsh.

"Why do you care? It's not like you actually ever talk to him," Stan answered, both boys walked to their table, sitting next to each other.

"I know, but it was weird. He was talking on the phone in German,"

"German?' Stan arched an eyebrow ,'I thought he was Polish or something like that."

"Whatever, he saying something about hormone shots ... Why the fuck would he be that upset over that?"

"How do you know German?" Stan asked. He knew his friend was smart, but not like this.

"He said 'Hormonschüsse' dude it's not that hard to figure out," Stan rolled his eyes at his smartass childhood friend.

"Whatever, it's probably nothing," Stan replied, going back to eating his lunch.

Kyle just struggled his shoulders, silently agreeing with his friend.

 **\- at the Makowski house -**

Mike finally returned home, feeling mentally drained.

The vampire kid walked up to his room, locking the door behind him shut. He took off his coat and boots, while making his way to his bathroom. Without really caring about the mess or lost effort in his make up, he sipped it off looking like he just escaped a fire.

Several minutes later mike returned to his room, laying down on his bed. He turned on some music, staring up at his ceiling. The drawer to his left caught his eye, he pulled it out revealing a picture of him when he was still 'Michelle'.

In the photo he had long straight black hair, with side bangs and he was wearing a holiday dress. The man in the photo was smiling, but it looked really fake. Mike then realized he must of been 3 years old, so about a year before would cut his hair and reject all the dresses he was offered.

Biting his lip, he shoved the picture back in the drawer, not bothering to close it before turning his body to sleep in a dreamless sleep.

 **\- several hours later -**

Mike woke up to feel weight at the end of his bed. Sleepishky he groaned, sitting up straight only to be met with a familiar goth ...

"You! Why are you here?!" Pete looked unaffected by the outburst, only reading, or at least attempting to read, a German book version of the house of usher.

"I told your mom I was a friend of yours, she let me in without much problems,' Pete explained, unfazed by the angry teen.

"Huh, the files weren't lying when it said you spoke German,' Pete stated ignoring the transgender teen.

'Why do you speak German?" Mike was a little surprised, he never thought in a million years that the goth would have any interest in getting to know him, then again he didn't expect Pete to ever go as far as to blackmail him.

"My mom grew up in a German household, and my dad was born in Austria, and your reading the book upside down" Pete blushed slightly, earning a smirk from the vampire. He only responded by hitting him on the head with the heavy book.

"Fuck!" Mike rubbed his head at the assault, whining softly.

"Whatever. Get up, vampfag. I'm not as much into shopping, so Henrietta is coming along," Mike only rolled his eyes. He got up to leave for the bathroom to get ready, leaving the goth in his room.

Pete looked around the room, cringing at all the vampire stuff, but also saw some gothic looking decor as well. Maybe Mike would make a good goth. He looked around the room until a open drawer caught his eye. He looked inside or see an old picture. He picked it up to see it was a little girl with two parents. Pete instantly reconized the woman as being Mike's mother.

Pete held his breath for a moment, _"Is this Mike?"_ He felt the frame, until he noticed a piece of paper inside, it was a note, but it was all in German.

' _Goddammit, I wish I could speak German ... Germany is the goth capital of the world, I should know this!'_

"It says "I love you, my sweet little Michelle. I can't wait to celebrate Hanukkah with you this season, you were always the prettiest little one of the family, love your father'" a voice inter upped, making Pete jump for a moment.

Then Pete remembered, "Where is your dad?"

Mike snatched the photo out of the do the hand placing the note back in, before slamming it into the drawer shut, "I don't care, let's go."

Pete only followed Mike, deciding not to ask any further about his father. For now at least.


	4. Chapter 4 - Transform My Vampire

Chapter 4 - Transform My Vampire

"Henrietta!" A woman said, knocking on the door. Currently Henrietta, Michael and Frickle were gathered in the room, with the candles lite low and sisters of mercy playing on the stereo.

"What do you want mom?!" The annoyed teen yelled back. Without answering her mom opened the door revealing Pete and Mike. Henrietta was slightly thrown off by Mike's lack of make up, but decided not to make a big deal of it.

"You're two friends are here!" Without waiting Henrietta slammed the door in her moms face after allowing Mike and Pete to enter.

"God, I thought she would never leave!' She groaned. Pete sat on the bed, leaving Mike to awkwardly stand in front of the group.

'So, Pete wants to join our group, but first we want some answers," Mike signed, he half expected to be interrogated by the goths, but he was desperate to hide his secret from the rest of South Park.

"Fine ... What do you want to know?" The room was momentarily silent.

"Do you still have boobs?" Michael asked non chantly. Henrietta glared at him.

"The fuck?!" Mikes looked down at his feet, blushing red. Pete almost felt bad for him. But he was curious at the same time.

"Well? Show us, fagmir," Michael said, challenging the transboy. Mike stared him in horror.

"W-What?"

"Just strip already, God," Mike had to bite his tongue to not cry at the demand. Slowly he took off his jacket followed by his shirt. With shaking hands he slowly took off his last layer, the chestbidner.

This time Mike did allow a few hot tears to escape. He kept his eyes shut not daring to look at the goths reactions. His feminine size A chest was on full display, rib cage sticking out and all.

No one in the room spoke.

"You have hip and navel piercings?" Firkle said, staring at the vampires stomach, only to look up in shock at what was above the stomach.

Everyone in the room felt awkward at the sight. It wasn't everyday you saw a transgender teen up close.

The first of them to speak was Pete, "Uh ... Why are there huge gash wounds under your chest?"

Mike kept his head down still not opening his eyes.

"When I turned 14 I tried to cut them off with butcher knife," Mike explained in a shiny voice.

"Oh God! ... You really hate being a girl ... Don't you?" Mike finally opened his eyes revealing his real eye color. Baby blue eyes. Which were now red from tears.

"I've hated my body ever since I could remember,' Pete bit his lip slightly. He felt strangely guilty now. He always had a distaste for the Vamp leader, but he felt like he was torturing him in a way.

Without warning Mike felt a blanket being thrown at him. He looked at Pete, he wanted to question the goth, but his instincts told him to cover up.

Frickle raised an eyebrow at the vampires back, "Why are there wilt marks on your sides?"

Mike only signed softly, turning around till his back was facing the group, the sound of gasps was heard.

"Before you can ask, the marks are a gift from my dad when he found out I wasn't going to have a bat mitzvah,"

Henrietta raised an eyebrow, "Wait you're a Jew? I thought that red head conformist with the jock friend was the only Jew in town."

Pete then remembered that the note from Mike's picture had mentioned 'Hanukkah'. How could he have forgotten that already?

"I don't practice it, per say. I'm only in it because of my mom,' Mike explained, facing the group again, he slumped against the door, allowing himself to slide to the floor, 'When I first came out as transgender unofficially my dad reacted probably the worst way possible ..."

 **\- Makowski household, Manhatten, New York-**

 _A 4 year old girl was standing her parents bathroom alone, her parents were downstairs cleaning, while their daughter was, to their assumption, playing with her dolls._

 _But she hated the dolls, and dresses, and pink clothes, and just her appearance in general. She didn't know why. She always envied her older cousins. They didn't have to wear dresses and could have short hair, so why couldn't she?_

 _The girl stepped on the step up stool, almost wanting to scream at the mirror. She was in a prison. Why didn't anyone understand? Today that would change._

 _Taking a pair of scissors that she had snuck from the drawers downstairs, and grabbing a piece of long hair, the little girl closed her eyes, as she heard a snip and her hair getting loose in her tiny hands. She opened her eyes to see that it looked choppy, but she looked more like who she wanted to be. A boy._

 _For once in his life. He smiled. The little kid took more strands of thick hair snipping and cutting more of the long hair, not caring that it fell to the ground. He was so engrossed in his self make over, he failed to here footsteps entering the bathroom._

 _The door opened with the sound of halted footsteps._

 _"Michelle!" A angry Austrian man yelled in German. Mike dropped the scissors to met the face of his father. Words could not describe how scared the child was._

 _"What the hell are you doing?! You're beautiful hair! You look like a boy now!" Mike shrunk under the loud voice, trying to back away slowly._

 _"B-B-But daddy ... I-I am a boy," Mike tried to smile. It quickly vanished when he felt a tight grip on his arm, causing him to yelp._

 _"You're a girl! You will never be a boy! Dont you dare question me!" Mike struggled to get free from the man._

 _"I'm not! I'm your son! I am a boy!" Mike felt himself being spdragged out of the bathroom, towards his parents bedroom._

 _"This is not natural, do you want me and your mother to be considered bad parents?' The man growled, his grip was so tight, he was nearly cutting off blood circulation._

 _Mike started crying silently, shaking his head rapidly, "But I love you and mommy! You're being so mean!' Seeing that his father was not showing an ounce of care in the world mike felt himself explode._

 _'I HATE YOU!"_

 _Both froze on the spot. Mike looked up to see his father just glaring without blinking at his son. That's when he knew he screwed up._

 _"Fine! You to act like freak, I will punish you like one!" Without warning, Mike felt himself being tossed onto the the edge of his parents bed. His father pulled up his skirt and he heard the sound a belt being taken off._

 _That's when Mike felt a sharp horrible pain his backside. Followed by a swishing sound, which followed a sharp horrid pain._

 _"AHH! DADDY STOP, PLEASE!" Mike screamed. Mikes father ignored his child's cries as he moved onto mikes behind, Each strike left red marks and bruising that varied in color._

 _"YOU WILL NEVER BE A BOY! YOURE AN 'IT'!" The man screamed. By now Mike could feel some of his skin raising on his back and behind._

 _The last thing Mike remembered was the door opening, and the sound of his mother screaming in horror, and soon after was a warm safe feeling that he recognized as his mother's._

\- **Back To The Present -**

Mike still sat on the ground, refusing to look up at the goths. No one spoke a word. Until Michael did.

"No way ... You're from Manhatten?" He asked, giving a slightly disgusted look. Pete rolled his eyes, finding the comment pointless.

" _Who gives a flying fuck?"_

"Whoa ... That is , like, so dark,' Henrietta said, staring in shock, 'I'm surprised you didn't turn into an emo fag, even though you had every reason to be one. And yet you still act like a happy goody two shoes.'

Mike was now looking up at her. His facial expression was unreadable.

'I mean, why?"

Mike rolled his eyes before facing her, "Can't I explain later? I thought you wanted to destroy my look, not dig into my past, per say."

Pete got up, forcing the vamp leader back on his feet. Mike just grabbed his arm, not bothering to fight the goth, since they now eye leveled. When they were younger mike was a lot taller then Pete, but now Mike was only two inches taller then Pete at 6'1.

"He's right. Can't we just start already, I got the stuff for him," Pete explained grabbing his bag. Mike looked at him nervously, he hoped it wasn't too extreme.

"Fine, I can fix his hair,' Henrietta said, getting hair products. Among them was clippers. Now Mike really was dreading this, he felt his face drain from color at the sight of the tool.

The female goth looked at Mike's face, rolling her eyes momentarily, 'Relax, only Pete uses these, besides you can't pull of any typed of shaved style anyways."

Mike sighed in relief, not feeling insulted at the moment anyways.

Michael grabbed the blanket away from the transboy, causing Mike to quickly cover himself up in emmbaressment.

"Calm down, we already saw you fucking naked, well, half naked anyways," Mike stared down still covering his chest. This was going to be a long day ...


	5. Chapter 5 - You What!

Chapter Five - You What?!

Three hours. Three fucking hours and the goths were still working on the transgender vampire leader. Mike just sat on a chair,while he felt Pete drying his hair from the recent dye job, his proud green tips were now gone , but atleast the goths decided to let his hair stay long instead of cutting it short or even worse, shaving a part off.

Mike had put back on the chestbidner after Henrietta got annoyed by Michael staring at his chest for nearly an hour.

Micheal approached Mike, bending down to the sitting boys height, "Open your mouth, fag."

Mike hesitated, but obeyed. Michael stuck his hands into the teens mouth, causing Mike to gag at feeling fingers taking up space. None of the other goths reacted, or they were just too distracted to care.

Mike felt the tall goth finally take out something prized and holy to him ...

"Goths don't wear fangs, fagula,' Mike only look up in horror at seeing his fangs in the goths hands, whom tossed them in the trash near by. He only looked down, it was probably the third time that day he cried.

"God, quit acting like an emo," Pete couldn't help but be slightly disgusted by the scene. Yeah, he hated the guy and it was fun for a while to have that type of power over the vampire. But even he had limits ...

"Uhh ... Yeah Mike, I'm just going to dry your hair, so just stop crying by the time I'm done," Pete said in a monotone voice. Michael just rolled his eyes. He sat down next to Firkle whom had no interest in makeover the vampire at all.

Henrietta went downstairs momentary, leaving all the boys in the room.

"So ... How come you have an Adam's apple and deep voice, but you still have boobs and little body hair?" Pete didn't know why he was so interested in knowing more about the vampire, maybe it was because he never met a trans person before. And in South Park, it was pretty easy to understand why someone would go far to hide that information.

"Like all medicine, results aren't always guaranteed. I got some stuff, but not everything," Mike said, not bothering to look up. He felt volumizing gel being feathered into his hair by the goths warm hand and the blow dryer hearing his neck.

"Then ... What do you have to do?"

"I have to get top surgery, which will remove these stupid things on my chest and then phalloplasy, which is where they take a chunk of my skin and use it to make a artificial dick," Mike explained, he didn't feel in the mood to be delicate about his reality.

"Whoa ... Aren't you nervous?" Now mikes hair was dry, Pete was straightening his hair, surprised at how thick his hair was. It felt really soft too-

 _"What the fuck?! I'm not developing conformist feelings! This is still Mike!"_

"Oh course I am," Mike's voice stole him from his thoughts, 'But I'd rather die then be a girl for the rest of my life."

Pete remained silent deciding to to ask anymore questions.

"What are you two talking about?" Michael asked, looking bored at the two.

"Nothing dude, just telling him what he can't wear anymore," Pete lied smoothly. Hey when you sneak out of class, steal cigarettes and join a cult, you become a really seasonable liar.

Henrietta came back into the room, how her make up bag and some magazines.

"Is he done?" Pete finished teasing some of the hair, giving a slightly spiked look to the vampire, but it still looked fairly tamed.

"Yeah," Pete stepped back letting Henrietta step in to put make up on the transboy's face.

"Listen, Makowski,' she started applying primer and pale make up on Mike's face, 'I'm gonna give you my magazines, you better study and learn, and if we catch you with vampire bullshit, we'll have no problem telling people you're a tranny, got it?"

Mike only nodded. The room was silent, only the music playing on blast.

After 20 minutes, the transformation was complete.

"Ok, you're done," Henrietta stated, stepping away from mike. Pete turned around, almost allowing himself to be shocked.

Mike got up wearing combat buckle boot that reached his knees, black skinny jeans, a plain button up white shirt and a long coat with numerous buckles decorating it.

He had on black lipstick, which made his snakebites stick out, his face was a perfect pale white color, eyebrows were drawn on thin to show off the eyebrow piercings, but most eye catching was the black eye shadow with liner. It looked a lot like his vampire look, but it looked a lot less harsh.

"Well, I think he is set," Henritta said, visually impressed by the make over.

Mike looked at his feet feeling a bit awkward. Pete felt ... Strange looking at him.

Now they just wait to see the reactions of the other vampires tomorrow morning at school.

\- South Park High School -

"Where is Vampir?" Annie Bartlett said, looking around for Mike, along with two other vampires whom she had known since elementary school.

"I don't know, I tried texting him yesterday, but he didn't pick up," Larry replied. The group of three were about to give up, until they saw a lanky figure by their leaders locker.

"It can't be!" Larry shouted running towards the figure. Annie and Bloodrayne ran behind him. All three ran up to the figure, whom, after a couple of seconds, recognized the figure as their lead vampire.

"Vampir?! Your hair, clothes and everything!" Annie shouted, looking hurried.

"My name is Mike. I am not longer a faggot vampire," he said simply, displaying no emotion on his face. All three looked at him in horror.

"But that means-" Mike turned towards her, just placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I quit, and I am leaving my place as lead and member of the vampire society. I will allow you to decide whom takes over, but I am done. Good day." Without waiting for a reply, Mike left, leaving the three vampires shocked and in great disbelief.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Larry exclaimed.

Annie looked down the hall, where the goth kids were gathering around their (now) ex-vampire leader, "Something is up."

The vampiress stomped towards the group, almost immediately she caught their attention.

"What the fuck did you do with Mike?! You guys have always hated him!" She yelled. Mike was looking down, avoiding looking at his old friends in the eyes.

Pete rolled his eyes, stepping in front of Mike, "Jeez I don't know, maybe because he's tired of being a conformist leader to your groups fantasy?"

"No way! You can take the clothes and fangs out, but you can't take the vampire out of him!" Mike was about to speak, only to feel a hand wrap around his arm. Micheal pulled at the lanky boy, dragging him away from the confrontation. Henrietta and Firkle followed him, making sure he made no attempts to talk to his friends.

"Whatever, he is a goth now, Vampir is dead," Pete turned around following his group, not waiting for the vampire to respond. Once the group of goth kids were sight, Annie took out of her cellphone, sending mass groups texts.

"Emergency meeting! Urgent that we met after school!" She ignored texts questioning her. This wasn't something she wasn't looking forward to ...

\- After School -

The school gymnasium was packed with vampire kids, many having been followers since elementary school.

Annie approached the podium, tapping the mic, "Attention, children of darkness,'

Within in seconds the room turned silent, everyone sat down looking at the girl confused. Annie could see many looking confused as to why she was speaking.

"I have some terrible news that I must share on this day, our beloved leader and master of darkness, Vampir, has not only stepped down as leader, but has been transformed into a goth and will no longer be a vampire,'

Many of the kids gasped, some even started to cry at the news. This wasn't going smoothly at all ...

"Please children of darkness, we vampires are creatures of the night, Vampir has taught us so much-"

"How could he leave us?!" A girl screamed, crying into her hands. Others joined with her, while others were looking around nervously.

The was going to be a long meeting ...


	6. Chapter 6 - Secret Hobby And Guilt

**chapter six - Secret Hobby And Guilt**

'Transgender Girl commits suicide after bullying from classmates' a magazine title read in bold print. Mike stared at it, he felt lost in his own thought, almost forgetting that he was trying to do homework on his computer before class.

He shook his head closing the tab, not before catching the attention of one goth boy.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked, eyeing the newly transformed goth with suspiosion. The two were the only ones at their usual table, still waiting for the other three to show up.

"Nothing, just working on advanced cal,"

"Advanced calculous?! Holy shit you are a nerd too?" Pete exclaimed scooting next the transboy. His eyebrows knitted in confusion at reading, or at least attempting to read the problems listed.

Mike laughed a,little bit, "It's nothing really, this bullshit is pretty useless to me."

"Doesn't your mom work as a surgeon or something conformist like that?" Pete asked. Mike smirked a little bit, typing something in at eye blinking fast pace.

"She is a orthopedic surgeon, she specializes in amputations and spinal surgery' Mike explained, moving his laptop to show Pete the description of the job, 'Her friend is actually the one whom will perform my sex change when I turn 18 in 4 months."

"Holy shit! '$400,000'?! You're fucking loaded!" Pete shouted. Mike just rolled his eyes, slide his laptop back towards him.

"She is loaded, I'm not, per say. I want to do something more creative,"

"Whatever fagula," Mike got up suddenly, packing his laptop in his messenger bag.

'Where the fuck are you going?"

"Hormone shots, remember?" Before Mike could escape the goth, he heard footsteps following him close behind.

'Why are you following me?"

"I want to see this," Mike only signed, leading both of them to the nurses office. Both walked in immdiatly catching the attention of the nurse at the desk.

"Hello, mike- oh! You, uh, look different ... here for your shot? And you have a friend with you?"

Mike scratched his head for a moment, laughing nervously, "Uh yeah, friend! He is my friend!"

The nurse raised her eyebrow at him, obviously not believing him at all, "Ok, well come in. Today I will be giving it in your stomach area and a little bit in your arms as well."

The two boys walked in the room, mike took off his jacket revealing his white under shirt, until only his chestbinder was on. Without waiting for instructions, Mike laid himself on the table, closing his eyes trying to breathe deeply.

Pete stood at the corner of the small room, observing the procedure.

He noticed for the first time, how huge the needles were. They were bigger then a standard piercing needle.

The nurse whipped the area with alcohol, placing a small mark on his stomach. She then moved onto his arms, doing the same thing in various locations.

"Ok mike, I am going to start with the most painful spot first, so the worst will be over ok?" Mike only nodded, not opening his eyes and his hands were gripping the sides of the table tightly, until his knuckles turned near white.

What Pete did next shocked both of them.

Mike felt the goths hand grip his left hand tightly, he only gripped it tightly. He felt to scared about the shots to ask any questions.

"Ok mike, 3, 2, 1-" Mike bite his lip, giving out a muffled load main of pain. Pete only felt the lose of nerves in his hand.

" _Holy fuck! This fag has a strong grip, he's gonna break my fucking hand!"_

Pete bite his lip, trying not to yell in pain from the lack of blood flow and in his hand.

"Don't cry out, especially in front of him! Or her ... Or him?"

"Ok we are done!" The nurse said, in a almost too cheery voice. Pete snapped out of his thoughts, mainly because the last of mikes death grip.

his hand was during bright red due to his blood finally getting circulation again.

Mike got dressed quickly and left the room before Pete could even think to follow him. The redhead rolled his eyes, deciding he could just cut class as usual and go to his trailer house.

\- at home - Pete-

'Death and dispair! Death and dispair' Pete looked at his phone, seeing it was from Michael. Pit read some message and a link to a YouTube video, with the message 'Apparently the fag has a YouTube channel'.

Curious, the red goth got on a old laptop, typing in the name of the video, which popped up as titled "Q&A transgender addition FTM - Mike Makowski"

Pete raised an eyebrow, deciding to click in the video for the hell of it. He had nothing better to do after all.

He looks at the video, realizing that it belonged to mike ... And that it had 545,294 subscribers!

"Holy shit, he is YouTube famous?"

After skipping over ads and some of the intro, he finally got to the questions. Mike was sitting in computer chair in his room and he still had his vampire appearance.

"ok so I guess, here goes the questions'

'When did you decide you were transgender?' The video showed Mike looking annoyed at the wording of the question before cutting it back to him.

'I didn't 'choose' to be trans. I didn't even know what the word for it was, back then it was called gender identity disorder, only reason I knew that was be'cause my mom is a doctor,' Mike answered. Pete couldn't help but notice how calm the boy was. He was not hyper or overly happy like he usually acted. He was very relaxed and calm, and he would even dare say well spoken.

"God made you a girl, don't go playing with the lords creation. If you're aloud to think you're a guy, Than I identify as a fighter helicopter,"

Mike put his fingers into a gun pointing at his head, "Well good for you, you can identify as an idiot and I can identify as a guy, like I have been for nearly 14 years."

Pete almost laughed at that, watching Mike act more cynical was amusing to him. When they were in grade school, the Mike he knew could never insult anyone. He had defiantly grown up since then.

'How did your parents react?' Pete already knew the answer to this.

'My dad beat me, and he still refuses to call me Mike or use male pronouns. As for my mom, she has always supported me from the beginn-' the video interrupted with a woman in the background opening the door. Mike made a face before looking back at her.

' _Are you ok?_ " He asked in German. The screen showed already made subtitles. The woman walked towards his desk looking at the camera

" _Making YouTube again?_ " Mike looked back the camera giving a genuine smile, adjusting the camera, so the viewers could see both him and his mom. She had curly (dyed) black hair, pale skin and she was wearing surgical garments, along with her lab coat and doctors ID badge.

" _Yes mom, and by the way, would do you think about me being trans? Do you miss Michelle?"_ His mom looked at him for a second, before smiling tucking a piece of hair behind his ear _._

 _"I've always had a son, I don't share your fathers beliefs,"_ Mike just smiled hugging her tightly for a moment. Pete wanted to roll his eyes at the display, but at the same time he couldn't help but want to keep watching it.

 _"Have you've had bottom and top surgery yet?"_

Mike pointed at his mother _, "No he hasn't. Due to ethics of medicine, most doctors won't operate on transgender people till they turn 18. So when mike turns 18 he will undergo surgery._

Pete found himself no ring about to stop watching. But wait ... Why is Mike so willing to share his secret in front of thousands of people, but yet so scared to have people find out in school?

the goth got bored of the video, looking through the other videos. One caught his attention 'DELETED VIDEO: Transgender Teen Confronts Transphobic Father"

he clicked on it surprised to see comments and ratings were taken down on this video. The video started with mike, makeup-less and his hair in a small pony tail looking nervously at the camera. He then stepped away, making sure it looked hidden.

 _The sound of door could be heard followed by the yells of a man stretching in his German tongue._

 _"What the fuck?!" Mike turned around to see his father entering the room. His dad was a very tall man with a thin frame. It was easy to see mike got his height and frame from him, dispose being trans._

 _"So, I guess I'm not getting bar mitzvahed, even though they have been saying no since I was 12?" Mike answered in a sarcastic voice. The man stepped forward, glaring deeply at the boy._

 _'Don't give me that lip, Michelle-"_

 _"Mike" the boy corrected._ Pete could tell it was going to get ugly really quick.

 _"You will never be a true boy. You may sound and look it, but what's in between you legs determines your gender. You're just a freak-"_

 _"Good! That's alright. Ide rather be a freak then be lonely controlling man, whose own ex-wife and son hate him!" Without warning the man came up to mike, attempting to choke the teen, whom was gasping for air._

 _"You'll never be a real man! And I refuse to be related to science experiment!"_

 _'Ouch even I'm not that harsh ...'_ Pete thought to himself silently.

 _"Get off me asshole!" Mike screamed. The video abruptly stopped._

Pete didn't notice till now that he his phone had been hog off the last few minutes. He looked down to see it was from Mike.

 _"Not going to school tomorrow, so you can take a day off blackmailing me,"_ it read. The redhead couldn't think now. Sure being goth meant you looked at the darker aspects of life ... But has he been bullying a trans dude, who only wanted to live normally until some goth who hates him came along-

 _"No! No! Fuck that! I'm not responsible for his crappy family or her family? Fuck!"_

Pete felt his chest beat faster and faster. No, he wasn't feeling guilty! Mike is still the same vamp fag as before!

' _Earlier today he nearly passed out from the pain of the shots, yet you still didn't like the sight of him in pain- No! Like his dad said it his choice to get shots! I'm not responsible for any of this bullshit! I wish the fucking voices would shut the hell up! I don't feel guilty! I have nothing to feel guilty about!"_

The redhead huffed annoyed. His shaking hands took, or atleast attempted, to take out a drag, only to lose his grip.

"Motherfucking bitch!" The goth screamed. Not even nicotine filled air could calm the storm inside the boys conscious.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unintentional Reveal

Chapter seven - Unintentional reveal

"Not going to that conformist school today, I'll meet you guys later tonight," Pete texted his friends. He phoned the school telling them he was sick … for the 11th time that year. It was a miracle he was not flat out failing.

The goth was currently walking to a certain house, he had visited mike before, but this time, for once, he had no ill intentions.

Walking up to the steps, he knocked 3 times on the white door.

Seconds later, a woman, whom Pete instantly recognized as Mike's mother. She didn't look as well kept as she did in Mike's video and her hair was bushy and curly, with no make up in site.

" _Son wears a shit ton of makeup, she wears none, oh the irony."_

"Oh hello Peter-"

"Uh my name is Pete." The goth corrected, apparently being ditzy was a trait in this family.

"Oh! Right! Right! I'm sorry!' The woman was barley holding onto her bag and medical case, 'Mike is sick, but you're welcome to stay! I'm sorry I'm really late! I'll be back by 5!"

Without being able to reply, Mike's mother ran to her car, leaving the goth boy by the door. The goth just stepped in, locking the door behind him.

Soon he reached the door of the vampire- former vampire leader. He saw the transboy laying in bed, seeing him shocked him a little.

Pete had seen Mike without make up before … but this was different.

" _He's_ _real sick looking_ … " as the goth looked at the vamp leader, he noticed tear trails on his face. And the normally pale face had red cheeks and puffy eyelids.

 _"He looks like a fuckin mess … what the hell happened to him?"_

Mike rolled over facing away from Pete. Petes eyes widened at the site.

He already knew about about the scars on Mike's back, but his chest binder had caused severe lined bruising on his back.

Pete reached out touching the skin, it felt really warm, and the cool touch of the goth caused Mike to moan in his sleep.

Pete kneeled down placing his arms on the bed and resting his head in his arms. He only watched in silence.

" _Maybe I should stop being such an ass. Being an asshole is jock conformist thing, I refuse to be associated with that bullshit!"_

Without warning Mike flipped back onto his side, facing Pete again. This time his eyes opened revealing blood shot eyes, his eyes didn't open all the way due to his puffy eyelids. But Pete knew he wasn't welcomed.

"I thought I said you had a day off from blackmailing me, " he rasped out.

Pete rolled his eyes, "I'm not that much of an asshole, even I'm not that desperate."

"Then why are you here?"

"Nice excuse not to be at that conformist filled school, what the hell happened to your face?"

Mike let out a few small tears, not from emotional pain, but from how tight his eyelids were, "I ate blackberries …"

"Why the fuck?! Are you fucking stupid?!" Pete yelled, surprising them both.

" _No! I don't care about this fag! He's still vampire freak!"_

"Wait, how did you know- never mind. Ehh … well … I figured I could get out of school for a day … be away from that living hell … and from you and your friends."

Pete was silent for a moment, "Are you that miserable? You're willing to get super sick?"

Mike glared, he turned over away from Pete, "It's all your fucking fault! My life at school was the only thing I had good going! And in one day you and your fucking friends ruined it for me!"

Pete looked shocked at being yelled at, he glared at the vampires back, "Just wait a fuc-"

Mike sat up, giving Pete a look that could kill, "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!' The boy screamed, ' I was beaten as a child for cutting my fucking hair! You and your friends sent me to Arizona just because you decided to hate my appearance! My father thinks I'm a fag and beated me till I got permanent scars on my back! I get shots so painful that I sometimes pass out from the pain, I wear binders that cause bruising, oh! And forget using a regular bathroom, up until high school I had to go the nurses bathroom because 'I might scare male students'! YOU DON'T KNOW FUCKING SHIT!"

Pete sat there in stunned silence, he gulped, feeling a lump in his throat. He sat on the bed, being only inches apart from the vampire.

'Oh what?! Now you have nothing to say you gothic pr-" before Mike could finish his tirade, he felt a pair of lips connect to his chapped lips.

Mike looked at Pete with wide eyes, he didn't care how swollen his eyes were. He didn't know wether to be furious with the goth, or just let this happen. He had some much resentment towards this asshole, so why did his chest feel like it was going to explode.

After what seemed like hours, Pete separated himself from the sick vampire. He could almost laugh at the face the slightly older teen gave him.

"I have a lot of things to say, vampire fag, but I'm not interested in mocking you,' Mike raised his barely noticeable eyebrow at Pete, 'Look, I still think you're annoying and I'll still call you count fagula, but I'm not a complete asshole, I'll leave the transphobic shit for the conformist jocks."

Mike only stared at Pete, leaving the goth unsure of what to do.

Signing Pete got up, about to leave-

"Wait,' Pete heard Mike's voice from behind, the goth turned around to see the boy trying to put his binder back on. Even Pete cringed at how tight the garment looked.

Pete walked over, sitting behind Mike, he closed the claps on the binder, making sure the flesh stayed in place. But he couldn't help but notice the amount of ribs showing.

"Mike, when is the last time you had anything to eat?"

Mike went stiff, he was happy that Pete couldn't see the look of panic on his face, "Uh … this morning?"

"Oh cut the crap, Makowski!' Pete shouted, 'Holocaust victims had more meat on their bones then you! I may be close to flunking, but I'm not a fucking idiot!"

"I don't know, ok! If I eat I'll get disgusting curves and have periods! If I don't eat I don't have to deal with that bullshit!" Mike yelled. This goth one moment kissed him after Mike poured out all of his secrets, now he was yelling at him? Is this guy bipolar?!

"With the amount of hormones you take, you're fucking taller then most of the guys in our grade, you have an Adam's apple, you're figure is comparable to a sticks and you think by eating you'll magically loose all of that?!" Mike had met his match, no one ever yelled at him like this about his personal issues.

Pete pinched his nose, clearly astounded at how stupid the straight A student was. Even cigarettes wouldn't calm his growing headache.

They may not be friends or on the friendliest terms, but one thing they knew they were no longer were after several years was, they were no longer foes.


	8. Chapter 8 - No Longer A Secret

**Chapter 8 - No Longer A Secret**

"Shit, I'm running late," Pete ran to the diner, he hoped his friends didn't ask questions, 'I just had to fall asleep next to him!"

The goth finally arrived at the diner seeing his friends in their usually spot, drinking coffee. Micheal looked behind seeing his friend walking towards their table.

"Where the hell have you've been? It's been nearly a hour since we got here," Michael said. He raised an eyebrow at Pete, the redhead was sweating and his make up was smeared and he was wearing …

"Uh, Pete? What are you wearing?" Henrietta pointed at the coat Pete was wearing. Pete looked at the coat, quickly realizing he was wearing the vampire coat that Mike had made years ago when they were children in elementary school.

 _"Shit! I must of grabbed this instead of my coat when I left_!" Pete scolded himself. He looked at his three friends, who all looked him with suspicion.

"Uhh … I never wear this one?" Pete could face palm himself now.

" _God, I'm the worst liar_!"

"Isn't that Michelle's?" Frikle asked. Pete couldn't help but glare at the younger goth.

"Yes, its _Mike's."_

Henrietta looked at Pete slightly surprised,"Uh, it was just a question, why are you so protective of him? I thought you hated count fagula."

"I do!' He said a little too quickly, 'He is still the same asshole he was in fifth grade."

Micheal put out his cigarette, glaring at his friend, "Ok, its obvious that you're straight up lying to us, so spill, or I might visit _Michelle_ when she's _alone_."

Without warning Pete felt something in him explode. The next thing he knew he threw his body at the goth, grabbing Michael's throat. Micheal could only look at his friend in shock.

The force of Pete's push sent them both nearly in the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Pete, what are the fuck are you doing?!" Henrietta yelled, trying to pry the two goths away from each other. Micheal punched Pete in the jaw, only to have the slightly shorter teen shove him off the seat.

The fight didn't last long. Both goths glared at each other, Frikle and Henrietta stared at the two in disbelief. In all their long years of friendship they have never gotten into a physical fight with each other. Sure, they had arguments and disagreements, but nothing as extreme as this!

Pete rubbed his face carefully. As he rubbed his sleeve, blood smeared from the split on his lip. He wasn't deterred by it at all, hell, he was way too pissed to care about the amount of pain his face was in.

Micheal wasn't much better, his nose was bleeding and he was trying to catch his breath, not taking his eyes off his friend. It was a miracle that no one in the diner was paying attention to the usually quiet table.

"Whatever, I'm going home, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Pete turned around to leave, Micheal still glared his back, "What about that faggot?"

"He'll be back next week, he can't even open his eyes all the way. Goodbye."

Without waiting for more questions, Pete stormed out, walking back to his trailer park. Little did any of the goths know. Not everyone was ignoring them.

The three goths sat back together, Henrietta was rubbing the blood off Micheal's face with a napkin. The taller goth was trying hard not to flinch at the pressure.

Just a few tables away a guy had a smirk that would scare even the devil himself.

"So, our former lord has been lying to us ever since we first came into contact with _it_ , now to make _it_ regret ever becoming a vampire."

 **One Week later -**

Mike walked into school, his face normal again, without swollen eyes or flushed cheeks, he continued walking without thinking of much at the moment. His head was still wrapped around the visit the goth kid, he had spent all day with Pete, the goth even fell asleep with his head on the edge of the bed.

However, by the time Mike's mother came home Pete was already gone. How the door was still locked when she came home mike had no idea, but that detail wasn't important.

He approached his locker opens it slightly, a not fell out. It was folded in several ways. Mike raised an eyebrow, he looked at different directions, no one else was around. The vampire opened the note to see cursive writing, it read:

 _Greetings Vampir,_

 _Us at the vampire society miss our leader dearly, sure Vladimir is an ok leader, but not nearly to your level. Meet us in the music room outside the campus building after school? We promise not to ask questions about the goth kids._

 _Formally the vampire society_

Mike couldn't help but feel happy, but suspicious at the same time … they had his Facebook, twitter, Vampirefreaks, Instagram and Snapchat accounts … so why did they approach him so indirectly?

The teen shook off the thought, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. A text appeared on the screen.

" _Hey, I heard_ _you're back today, can you hang out after school_?" - Pete

Mike typed, " _The vampire society wants to meet me after school in that old music room outside the main building, but I can hang out tonight. Maybe just go to my house? My mom will let you in._ "

Not even seconds later Pete responded, " _The vampire society_?"

 _"Yeah …"_

 _"Uh Mike, isn't that a little too good to be true?"_

 _"I figured I would just see, but it probably won't take long anyways."_

 _"Yeah … sure. Listen count fagula, I better see you tonight, got it? I'll text you later_."

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes, Pete was trying too hard to sound like a goth, but Mike decided as long as the goth kept his mouth shut about him being transgender he really couldn't complain.

\- After school -

The music room was dark, and it smelled of old sodden chairs, and old paper.

"God, no one has been here in ages! Why did they even keep this room?" Mike complained to himself. He was in the music room, only one light really worked, it flickered like some scene from an old horror movie, but he didn't mind the dark, the vampire meetings he held were usually done in candlelight so this was nothing to him.

"Uh, hello? Annie? Alison? Ophelia? Anyone?" Mike was always closer with the girls in his group, maybe because he felt less scared of them finding out.

Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard, Mike could feel the hair at the back of his neck raise. He turned his head rapidly at the noise.

Out of the dark three of the vampire members came out, Mike knew them instantly …

"Larry, Ryan and Valentino? Wow, I haven't seen you guys in ages!" Mike now felt less nervous, he knew Larry and Ryan since grade school, he only meet Valentino two years ago when he moved from San Francisco.

"Hello, Mike," Larry said with a slight grin, before letting his face drop into a glare, 'Or should I say Michelle Makowski?"

Mike felt his whole body freeze in terror, his blood ran cold. He fingers lost all feeling, heart was beating at a 100 miles an hour, in other words for the first time in a long time he felt truly afraid.

"W-Was?" He stuttered in German, he only ever forgot English when he was really nervous. Larry smirked, walking towards Mike, causing the transboy to slowly walk backwards. Little did he know Valentino, who was 5 inches taller then Mike, went behind him.

"You heard me, Michelle. You spend over a decade lying to all of us, had I known you were lying to all of us, I would of eliminated you right from the beginning."

"B-But vampires can be androgynous and are beings that can transfigure-"

A sharp sting suddenly his Mike's cheek, Mike would of fell to the ground if Valentino hadn't made a tightening grip on him, forcing both arms to be locked behind his back in an uncomfortable angle .

"Shut the fuck up! If you're born a girl you'll always be one! If you're born a boy, you'll only ever be a boy!' He grabbed Mike's collar forcing them to be face to face with each other, both were nearly the same height, with Larry only being a few inches taller.

'You'll never be a boy, you're not even a girl … you're an it!" Larry sent a punch to Mike's face, causing one of Mike's lip piercing jewelry to fall out. Mike grunted, facing down only to spit out two of teeth and one of his fangs.

He looked up, this time his facial expression was unreadable, "I may be trans, but I've always been your friend! You liked Mike before you knew he was trans, so why is he any different now!?"

Larry was panting heavily, not taking his eyes off Mike. Ryan stepped up reaching for Mike's belt. Mike felt his face turn red, he started to kick around, only to feel himself being manhandled by the vampire behind him, as he was being forced to go onto his knees.

"Lets see how much of girl you really are!" He and Larry, took down Mike's pants, rolling them past his knees, revealing tight boxer shorts.

"No! Get off of me! Please!' Mike cried out thrashing his body in a vain attempt to escape, he started having tears go down his face, he instantly regretted not listening to Pete, "I'll do anything, please just let me go!"

Larry looked around, he went to his bag grabbing something out of it, without waiting, he tore a piece of duct tape off placing it on the vampire mouth. Mike moaned in pain at the sticky substance touching his split lip.

He looked up at them, seeing nothing but pure evil in their eyes. Mike couldn't help but shake in complete fear. Larry rolled his eyes, he kneeled down to Mike's level. He grabbed a handful of Mike's hair forcing them to only be an inch away from each other.

"I don't want you're fucking money, tranny,' Larry growled out, 'But there is something irreplaceable we can get from you."

He snapped his fingers, without waiting Ryan and Valentino started to strip Mike of his clothing, ignoring the cries and pleading of the boy.

From far away distance Mike's phone was going off, the name Pete appeared on the screen.


	9. Chapter 9 - Jew Vs Goth

**Chapter 9 - Jew Vs. Goth**

"Dude, I'm telling you, no one goes to the music room! It'll be a perfect place to come up with the senior prank!" Stan exposed to his friend Kyle. Both walked towards the music room outside the main campus that practically was abandoned.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Uh, yeah … that would be nice … when we're actually seniors next year!"

"Oh come on! If we find out what the seniors do this year, we can out do them!' Stan explained as both of them approached the door, he opened the door to have the dark room greet him, 'Besides with off season I'm bored shitles- Uh, why does it smell like copper and burned wood in here?"

Kyle took out his phone using the flashlight to find the light switch, the redhead saw the decayed light switch, flicking it on, only to have two lights blow up and the rest barely flickered to life.

He was about to take more step only feel something weird under his foot, "What the hell?'

Carefully, he kneeled down examining what it was, it was white, wet and had a soft end, it felt a lot like a … 'What? It looks like a fucking tooth!"

Without thinking Kyle tossed it out of his hand, wrinkling his forehead in utter disgust, 'God! I know we live with rednecks, but this is too far!"

Stan felt his whole body freeze when noticed-

"Uh, dude?"

"Seriously! There is another one! And it's still bloody!"

"Kyle?"

"Sick! I already-"

"Kyle!' The Jewish teen stopped his rant, meeting his friends glance, but Stan look too horrified to look at his friend …

'Shut the fuck up! And look where my finger is pointing!" Kyle looked at stand direction, at first it didn't register … but as he looked closely he noticed in the shadow it was a pair of legs tied at the ankles and wrists tied behind the bodies back-

"Oh my God!" Both got up running to the body, as both got closer, it become obvious how serious the situation was …

Kyle kneeled down, carefully grabbing the body by the shoulders, while he laid the body on its back he felt some strange warm liquid get on his hands. The redhead drew them back to see a mixture of white and red substance-

"Jesus Fuckin Christ!" While Kyle didn't know exactly what it was, but he had an idea of what it was. He got up attempting to get the liquid off his hands, Stan took a closer look at the person. He had longish black hair, very skinny, his mouth and eyes tied, but it was obvious the guy was unconscious … and his clothes looked like they had been half-assed put back on. His jeans were unzipped and his exposed stomach had several bruises. Stan felt like he knew who this might be, but he couldn't figure it out.

It was one thing to see something like this in the news, but when you're the person being confronted with this, it's a whole other story.

Stan could still smell the copper smell, it hit his nostrils hard. He carefully untied the guys hands, but his right arm felt … lumpy.

With a shaky hand Stan rolled the sleeve, he regretted it instantly. On the arm it was bloody and had various burn marks from the wrist to the elbow ditch.

"Uh , Kyle?" Both looked to see what it said on the arm , 'F-R-E-A-K'. On the other side of his arm it said 'I-T'. The skin was beginning to bruise and it looked liked the work of branding. Both teens were silent, looking the extent of the damage.

Kyle also noticed Mike's chest looked different from a male teens chest, lifting up part of the torn clothing he saw a part of the chest binder … and what was underneath the binder. Both super best friends instantly knew what the word 'Freak' was about …

Nether said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Uh, Kyle … do you know this guy?" Stan broke the silence, Kyle snapped out of his thoughts to look at the guys face as he undid the mouth gag and uncovered Mike's eyes. Quickly the redheads eyes widen …

"Yeah, I know him. His name is Mike makowski, he's in my calculus class. He's pretty sharp, but last few weeks he has been acting … off …" The damage on Mike's face was worse then either boy imagined. Mike had black swollen eyes, which was smeared by heavy black make up, it didn't help that his opened mouth revealed he had a split lip and was the owner of the bloody teeth on the ground …

A ring suddenly caught both their attention. Kyle got up to locate the ringing sound, a bag with bats and coffin keychains and a iPhone was lite with the name 'Pete' on it. Kyle couldn't help but glare at the name.

Kyle pressed answer, waiting for a response.

"God Makowski! I've been at your house for two fucking hours-"

"I'm not Mike, Pete."

"What?' Pete sounded confused, 'who are you and why the fuck do you have his phone?"

"I'm Kyle Broflowski, Mike is in the music room tied up, go to hells pass hospital if you actually give a fuck about him." Kyle growled back, he didn't know why he was angry at the goth. But he had a feeling that Pete had something to do with Mike's whole change.

"Who the fuck do you think you are conformist-"

"Listen you fucking D average dick! Mike is seriously hurt, and possibly is the victim of a hate crime! Now, if you really care about him, swallow you're fucking pride!" The other line went silent, Kyle could hear what sounded like Pete yelling for someone. Kyle hung up the phone, quickly calling 911.

"Hello, Hells Pass hospital, you need emergency service?" A lady on the other side of the line said.

"Hey! We are at South Park High School, and we found someone tied up and gagged, and he's not conscious and has his whole arm branded! And he looks really seriously hurt! And … we think he was raped .."

Kyle could hear the lady typing information in the background, "Ok, and where on campus are you located?"

"The music room that is at the back of the main campus, it should read music room 4 on the door."

"Ok young man, the ambulance is on the way. I need you to listen carefully. Do not move your friends head, in case of neck injury."

Kyle looked in stand direction, "Stan! Don't move Mike! He might be injured more if we move him!"

Stan nodded at his friends direction, the jock noticed Mike was shivering slightly in his unconscious state. Carefully Stan took off his letterman jacket, placing it on the vampires chest and upper body, being careful not to look his chest.

It was then Stan realized Mike wasn't unconscious, or atleast no longer he was unconscious. Green eyes met blue eyes. Mike gave a look that was unreadable, he looked … defeated. More tears came down his face washing away some blood from his face.

Stan didn't even pay attention to the rest of Kyle's call, he couldn't help but stare at Mike. He had heard of transgender teens being targets of bullying and bigotry, but this was an extreme example. Maybe him covering mike was the act of kindness the teen had received in a long time …

Time seemed to be lost and the last thing any of three knew, an ambulance showed up and paramedics made their way into the building.

\- **Hells Pass** -

"What is his age?" A nurse asked a paramedic with a long black ponytail. A team of nurses and doctors were working on the boy as soon as he unloaded from the ambulance.

"17, and he is a pre-op transgender FTM. He was found like this for an unknown amount of time by two boys one grade below him." Mike watched as a nurse attached a oxygen mask his face, while another was securing the brace around his neck. He felt what he assumed was scissors making there way through his already destroyed clothing. A moment a fear struck him.

Mike reached up to stop them from cutting off his chest binder, only to feel a nurse gently grab his arm, a black female surgeon with her scrubs on smiled gently at him, "Sugar, it's ok. We know your trans, now please let us help you, your mama talks about you all the time."

Slowly Mike allowed himself to be manhandled as the oxygen finally took its hit on him.

Everything faded as he heard the nurses say, "We need to perform emergency surgery on his arm and his jaw is likely broken, we need a specialist in dental surgery-"

\- In the waiting room -

Stan and Kyle were sitting in chairs in the waits room, they weren't allowed in the ambulance, but they were allowed to follow. Nether said a word, neither could get the images out of their head.

Stan was still clutching onto his letterman jacket he was holding, it was now covered in dried blood. It was ruined beyond repair, but the football star could care less about such a thing. He felt his friend grip his hand clutching the jacket, nether looked at each other, it was still too much to take in.

Minutes passed and Kyle recognized the red and black hair that entered the room instantly.

"Where the fuck is Mike?!" Pete yelled at Kyle. Kyle got up facing the goth, he never had a good image of the goth ever since Stan had his goth phase when they were children, and Pete refereed to Stan as 'Raven'.

"He's in surgery, that tends to happen when you have the living shit beaten out of you!"

"Don't yell at me, you Jew! I didn't do shit!" Pete glared at the Jew hard, it would be enough to scare anyone, but not Kyle.

Stan could see that the jersey side in his friend was struggling to not come out.

"Oh! You did nothing! Well, this Jew has seen Mike at my synagogue ever since he moved! He was bright, never missed a synagogue meeting and was social, up until he started to 'be friends' with you!' Kyle barked at Pete. Pete started to feel small compared to Kyle, but there was no way he would show that to the conformist!

"Why the fuck should you care?! You never even talked to Mike expect maybe borrowing his notes in calculus, or occasionally seeing him at your synagogue without even bothering to notice or speak to him! So, why should you care that his ass got beat?!" The goth screamed at the now fuming junior.

"Oh, well, you tend to start caring when you see a fucking person you've seen everyday have a fucking brand burned into his arm!" Pete stopped glaring, only to look confused at Kyle. Mike was branded? Sure, Pete knew what he did was cruel, but he wasn't that fucking insane to that!

'So what was the method? Him voluntarily giving up everything he liked in life, or using the information, like him being trans, to fucking blackmail him!"

Ok, now Pete knew he was screwed.

"I didn't black-

"Oh, cut the bullshit! I've been 'friends' with Cartman for over a decade, I know shit when I see it!' Pete was silent, he no longer had any combats in him.

Stan had to hand it to his friend, Kyle always could figure out people's motives, it was something that he showed as early as 8.

'But I have to admit, destroying his life was cruel, but that's pretty weak use of your resources, even by your standards, so why did you make him be friends with you?"

Pete was silent giving a blank expression. After a few seconds, Kyle lost it.

'WELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Pete screamed back.

A nurse came out, "Boys! If you don't stay quiet, I'll have to ask you to leave! Now sit!"

Pete glared at Kyle, shoving him at the shoulder, sitting down across from Stan.

This was going to be a long few hours.


End file.
